


Storms and Oceans

by SailorKenma



Category: but i was thinking about iwaoi/oiiwa the whole time lol, i based the characters off oikawa and iwaizumi, it doesn't have a fandom i made it up
Genre: M/M, but like i ran out of time bc this was school work too, i just want feedback on it, i was gonna make it gay, lol, platonic, this isn't even a part of a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKenma/pseuds/SailorKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there were only one way to describe Bayu and Marius' relationship, it would be as an ocean and a storm. Bayu was an unrelenting storm, a storm that masked its fierceness and sat like a storm brewing on the cold horizon. But when the mask that he had worked so hard to build to hide his insecurities, faded away the wind became so fierce that it didn't howl, it screamed, the rain doesn't fall it is driven, hard, merciless, torrential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms and Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this isn't related to a fandom or anything, I'm only posting this on the internet for feedback. So if anyone has any feedback whether it's positive or criticism, it's very much appreciated.  
> If you don't have an account you can message me on tumblr: http://sailorkenmaa.tumblr.com/

If there were only one way to describe Bayu and Marius' relationship, the best way to do so would be to compare the two to an ocean and a storm. Bayu was an unrelenting storm, a storm that masked its fierceness and sat brewing on the cold horizon. But when the mask that he had worked so hard to build to hide his insecurities faded away, the wind became so fierce that it didn't howl, it screamed, the rain doesn't fall it is driven, hard, merciless, torrential.

Marius was the opposite of a storm. He was the calm of an ocean, he stood like a brick wall that was able to support the storm no matter how fierce it was. He was the ocean that gave the storm its strength. But with Marius and Bayu the seas strength wasn't leant to the ferocious feelings paired with a storm, but lent to bring calmness. Bayu had always had believed that Marius had enough strength in him to support the both of them. He did, but nowhere near as much as he thought. Although Marius was the only one who could ever calm Bayu down, of course there were times where he couldn’t calm Bayu down no matter what he tried. These days were the days that Bayu resembled a storm the most, he was ferocious. Bayu would be screaming with tears flowing down his face at a steady pace, while his hair was being blown by as the wind was howling around their ears. These were the days where Marius wouldn’t try to shut them up by punching them in the arm. But the bay days were when Marius would simply let Bayu lie his head on his shoulder, and soak his shirt through with tears while Marius thought of what he could do, while patting their head in a way of comforting them.

 If Bayu was a storm and Marius was the ocean, that would make Nuri fire. He was presence that couldn’t be ignored, he was overpowering, if you were in his path you would most definitely fail. Even though everyone he encountered that dared to challenge him failed, that doesn’t mean that he was untouchable. He often fell victim to his inability to control himself. The reason he was able to become so successful was because when he would become like a wildfire against himself, and eventually towards the rest of his band on how they need to improve. It was because of this trait that Nuri was unable to form any close bonds with people, they were often too intimidating by his consuming personality.

Since Bayu had joined a band as the lead vocalist, he had become a lot more popular with girls. Bayu had always had a very confident air that surrounded them, girls had always swarmed to try and befriend him. When he met new people they would either simply think that he was hot-headed and had too much confidence, or they would be entranced by his personality. Bayu had no interest in the girls that were entranced by him- he had no interest in girls in the first place. The only outcome of him joining his band was that he came into contact with Nuri when is band competed in a Battle of Bands for the first time when he was fifteen. Every year for the past four years his band had lost to Nuri's. They had never lost by a large amount, his band had always come second.

"The winner of two thousand and sixteens Battle of Bands is,” the presenter had paused to add anticipation to the announcement, in the small pause between the announcers words, Bayu turned to look at Marius to see his hair had fallen out of its usual bun, whether it be from when he was playing the drums, or out of anxiousness to hear who had been the winner this year, none of that really mattered to Bayu at that point in time. All that had mattered was whether he was still below Nuri, “Agonistic Front!” The presenter screeched into the microphone, over the screams of the crowd who had been waiting in anticipation. The sound around Bayu started to melt away as he came to realise that he would never get a chance to redeem himself again. Marius instantly looked at Bayu to see what state he was in, Bayu wasn’t going to let himself unravel in such a public place, so he put a smile on his face. One that both he and Marius knew were fake, but Bayu didn’t care enough at that point.

It was when Marius and Bayu were on the bus home where his emotions started to leak through his disintegrating mask, tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes, and his throat started to swell up. Marius of course had been expected this reaction any time after the results were announced. “Why wasn’t I ever good enough to surpass him Mar?” Bayu said which wiping away the tears that had started to roll down his cheeks. “Idiot, there’s more than just you in this band,” Marius had turned to look at his friend, forcing them to look him in the eye, “It was the team effort that got the group as far as it has. We didn’t start the band to be better than Nuri,” Marius wiped tears away from Bayu’s face, “We’ve had so many amazing memories together as a band, and we’re bound to have so many more.” Although Marius had hoped that him saying this would stop Bayu from crying, but it just resulted in Bayu letting out a strangled sob and throwing himself onto Marius aware of the amount of attention they were drawing to themselves, but neither of them cared, all Marius cared about what holding his friend in his time of need.

As Bayu got older he came to his senses a little more, he stopped caring about what Nuri was doing and focused more on enjoying singing in a band in his spare time. Of course there were always going to be times where he became incredibly disappointed in himself, but it was about different things. He didn’t believe that he was going to ever find a permanent solution to the way he doubts himself, but a coping mechanism of his is letting himself depend on Marius completely until he could stand on his own two feet on his own again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I just feel like publishing my works even if no one is going to read them. There's just something about having my work in the public eye that i enjoy. Yet again I'll say it, any feedback is very much appreciated :)


End file.
